An Old Friend
by adventuretimedog
Summary: After Superman's death, Lois Lane is very upset, so her older apartment neighbor, Walter Brown (original character), makes her dinner to console her and the two end up sharing a romantic [and smut-filled] moment together (A/N: This was a requested story).


It had been three months after the passing of her beloved Clark Kent, but Lois Lane still sat depressed in her dull little apartment. She plopped down on her light beige sofa and stared at a framed picture of Clark kissing her while they were at the zoo two summers ago. She traced his outline with her index finger. A single tear trickled down her cheek. Suddenly, the doorbell buzzed and a familiar voice echoed from the hallway.

"Lois, I know you're in there. Stop moping around and open the door so I can talk to you!" The voice belonged to her friendly neighbor, Walter Brown, who had just turned 62 last month. With a sorrowful sigh, she wiped her face, stood up, placed the picture on a nearby shelf, and opened the door to greet her comforting friend.

"Hi Walter, it's good to see you. So what were you dying to tell me?" She could see the playful expression in his smirked smile and narrowed blue eyes.

"I'm going to make you dinner tonight!" He exclaimed as he walked right past Lois and into her apartment. He then went to work: dimming the lights, lighting a vanilla-smelling candle for the center of her Maplewood dining table, and turning her stereo to light, smooth jazz. He cooked two filet minion steaks in the skillet on her stovetop and boiled a side of salted green beans.

After Walter finished cooking the food, the two sat down at the table and conversed as they ate and drank cherry-red wine.

"Lois, it's been three months. It's time for you to move on with your life. I just hate to see you this way, you are just too beautiful to look sad all the time."

"I guess you're right, Walt. I can't keep living in the past. Maybe I'll sign up for one of those dating websites."

"You don't need a dating website to find the right man, he's sitting right in front of you. I've loved you since the day you moved into this apartment complex." Walter rose from his seat, picked up Lois, and carried her to the closest piece of furniture he could spot: the couch. Even though he was old in age, he was as strong as a twenty year old.

He sat her down gently and cupped her cheek with his withered hand as he leaned into her soft lips. They tasted sweet like the smell of a bouquet of freshly cut lilacs in spring and their color was as crimson as the petals of a blooming rose. Lois laid back on the cushions and let out a small whimper as a response to Walter's intense passion. He slid his fingers up her white ironed shirt causing little wrinkles to form as he unlocked her tender breasts from her binding bra. Her bosoms jiggled when he unbuttoned her shirt and tossed her clothing aside. Her sun-kissed waves of hair fell perfectly into place around her shoulders.

"Boy, I would hate to mess up your hair, but I just downed a whole bottle of Viagra." Walter chuckled as he slid her skirt and panties down in one fluid motion. Lois tugged off his sweater as the bulge in his slacks grew bigger and harder against her bare stomach. Lois took her time with his pants, she rubbed her hand over and over on his clothed crotch to tease him a bit. Walter's breathing staggered and he finally just torn his pants off himself. Lois leaned forward to get on top of him and licked the tip of his penis as he shuttered in delight. She lustfully tugged at and massaged her fingers into his scrotum. Walter almost could take it anymore, he shoved her backwards onto the other side of the couch and quickly plunged his engorged genitalia into her blushing, magenta vagina.

It was a tight fit, but he thrusted long and hard to maximize their friction. Lois moaned and her breathing shortened as she came closer and closer to finishing. Walter sucked her erect nipples as she flowed her fingers through his short, ashen hair. She bit his earlobe as she came, then let out a scream that had surely disturbed the surrounding neighbors. Walter finished moments later inside her with a deep-throated groan. He pulled out and fell back against the opposite side of the sofa. Lois noticed his erection, however, was still quite strong, so she crawled up to his groin and started sucking. She fingered his perineum as her tongue flicked in circles around his bright pink head. Walter pushed his hips against her until he came again. This time his penis did not retain its upright state and became flaccid again causing Lois to finally stop.

"Thank you for tonight, Lois."

"No, I thank you for helping me get over my loss… and I hope that we can do this again sometime."


End file.
